On the Road Again
by Hillside Dancing On
Summary: Expiriment 600 and 625 have escaped the ruins of Jumba's lab, hoping to start a new life on another planet. They struggle against the worlds, memories, and each other to find happiness. Familiar faces await them. R/R, no flames.
1. Anger and sarcasm and bananas, oh my!

Reject  
  
Horray! My first happy L&S fic. Modeled slightly after Kawaii Spinel Queen of Evil's GREAT Lilo and Stitch stories in the fact that I made up my own character. I don't own Disney or Lilo and Stitch or 625, who I thought was ugly at first but have come to love like a pie. I DO own 600. So no stealing. She's mine, mine I tells ya!   
  
  
  
  
"Do you have to chew so loudly?! We'll be found and they'll capture us and prod us with humiliating probes! I don't know why you even brought that sandwich!"  
  
"These sandwiches are like my children that I eat daily!"  
  
  
The calm night air on Turo was broken by voices and 2 small figures walking out of the abandoned lab of Jumba Jukiba. He and Stitch were long gone, leaving a lab full of experiments and memories. All but these 2 had been seized by someone or another. These 2 were Experiment 600 and 625. 625 was kind of green and looked similar to a gopher. He had tiny ears, pudgy legs and paws, and pretty much no neck. 600 looked the opposite. She was solidly built with eyes exactly like 626s. As a matter of fact, her body was built exactly like 626s but no spikes or antennae. And her ears were huge, almost bigger then her body. At the moment they trailed down over her back and slightly across the ground. 600 had fur the color of 625. The top of her head with covered in purple spikish fur. Jumba had also added incredible intelligence to her genes.  
  
"I don't care! I'm not ending up in a capsule like 626. Those things aren't built for the ample-eared experiment. And I doubt you'll even fit in one, tubsey!" 600 hissed.  
  
"Puh! You'll be fine, you can just use your big, scary brain to get-hey!"  
  
600 seized the sandwich and tossed it into a pile of rubble where it was lost. Despite 625's stammers of angry disbelief that sounded more suitable to murder then sandwich tossing, they headed down away from the lab to the forest.  
  
  
  
"So, Queen of All Things High and Nerdly, where are we heading?" 625 asked after an hour of walking. 600 slowly turned to face him. She put on a fake sweet expression.  
  
"Yes, 625. I know exactly here I'm going. For you see, I am a compass with radar screens and maps of the universe."  
  
"No fair! I'm supposed to be in charge of the sarcastic remarks!"  
  
600 smiled smugly and turned. Suddenly, her huge ears fanned out and the tip poked 625 right in the eye.   
  
"Ahhhhhh! My eye! I'll never see out of it again! I'll sue you and live in a house made out of sandwiches! I'm blind!"  
  
"Take your paw off of your eye, numbnuts," 600 told him. "I hear something."  
  
625 took his paw off of his eye and waved it in front of his face. He looked at 600, who was swiveling her head to catch every sound. The teal-furred critter gave an exaggerated gasp.  
  
"You hear something? With those circus tents you call ears? I am completely in shock..."  
  
The two experiments bolted off through the forest towards the faint sounds that only 600s ears could catch.  
  
  
  
In the shrubs outside a market, two sets of eyes peeked through the bushes. Two blues, two blacks. Aliens off all shapes and sizes didn't notice as they bustled down the streets. The smells of alien food for sale went into the bushes.  
  
"I'm starving. I wonder if we could get any food..." whispered 600s voice.  
  
"So am I. So let's just walk up to a stand and say 'Hi, we're two escaped experiments that shouldn't have been born in the first place and definitely shouldn't be free roaming around Turo. Anyway, can we have a couple of hot pockets?' And I thought you were the smart one," 625 told her.  
  
"Not like that, gopher boy. I meant stealing."   
  
Her black eyes turned to a small cargo ship. Crates were being loaded onto it.   
  
"625! Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"   
  
"I think so," he replied. In a little thought bubble above 625s head, sandwiches with skinny arms and legs frolicked through a meadow. An imaginary version of himself grabbed one, took a bite, and smiled down at his real self while waving the sandwich.   
  
"Psst! The best part's in the center!" it said. 625 nodded to it but was jerked out of it by 600 slapping him on the back of the head. She pointed to the cargo ship and nodded, then ran off towards it. She ripped opened the lid of a crate of red bananas while the backs of the workers were turned and climbed in. 3 minutes later, the top opened and closed. 625 was now sitting next to 600. He was eating a sandwich smeared with smashed grapes in an effort to make jelly and nothing else.  
  
"Hey, these are just what I need!" He grabbed one of the fruits, peeled it, and broke pieces off onto his sandwich.  
  
"Where did you get those grapes and bread slices?" 600 asked suspiciously.  
  
"Street vendor."  
  
The angry shouts of an old street vendor floated across the market. 600 stared at her traveling companion.  
  
"You're very weird."  
  
625 pretended to act choked up with emotion.  
  
"Awww, 600! That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me! Huggies!"   
  
"If you touch me, I'll ram a banana up your-" 600 began.  
  
"Sorry!" 625 said quickly, backing off.  
  
The rumble of the ship told the two that the ship had taken off. They were on their way to a new life.  
  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
Enjoy the first part? I'm all open to suggestions! The second chapter coming very soon. 


	2. To Earth We Go

Ahoyhoy! In case any of you are wondering why the heck a space ship is bringing bananas, keep in mind that these are red bananas and the aliens will disguise themselves as humans and sell the fruit. I always know something was fishy about those bananas the day one winked at me. Or maybe I was just on a sugar high. Oh well! I needed an original way to get our furry little friends to earth. And yes, a lot of the quotes are from The Simpsons.  
  
  
  
  
600 didn't open her eyes the next morning. She just wondered why she was in this hot, lumpy place. Then she remembered the events that had shattered her peaceful little world. And now something was holding her ear. She twitched it, but it stuck. 600 shot her eyes open to find 625 sleeping beside her in the bananas with her giant ear wrapped around him as a blanket. She decided to give him a rude awakening. She whispered to him as a mother whispers to a young child.  
  
"625, time to wake up now and" (her voice began to rise here into a screech) "GET OFF OF MY EAR!!!!" The aquarium creature yelled and let go, scurrying to the other side of the crate and clutching his chest.  
  
"Geez! Has a jab gone out of style as a wake-up-call already?"   
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact. The day you came into my world," 600 answered matter-of-factly. 625 glared at her before digging through the piles of red fruit all around them.  
  
"So, let's have breakfast. We'd have had food if you hadn't of thrown out my sandwich at the beginning. Ooh! We can have bananas, or bananas, or-joy of joys! Bananas!"  
  
"Decisions, decisions," 600 said.  
  
They settled on (think you can guess) bananas. As they ate them, 600 chewed hers' slowly.   
  
"I can't believe that it's all gone. Everything. The tube I was born in, the tube you were born in, the room where 587 and I tied you to a stick above the experimental ant colony and left you hanging there for an hour."  
  
"Great memories," 625 said only partially in jest. They sat in silence as they ate bananas and thought about their family and their home and wondering where fate would lead them now.   
  
  
  
  
Several hours later, there was another rumble that alerted the two that the ship was setting down.   
  
"I think we're setting down," 600 said.  
  
"You're logic astounds me," 625 said sarcastically.  
  
They lifted the top of the box and climbed out, finding the box left in a huge jungle for the moment. The two nodded to each other in an agreement to keep silent and ran into the forest. When they were at a safe distance, 600 raised her ears and listened. 625 made phony radar sounds as 600 turned her head. She ignored and finally pointed away.  
  
"Eureka!" She cried.  
  
"What? You found out that your theory about the moon indeed being made of green cheese is true?" 625 asked. 600 ignored him. Her expression turned to shock.  
  
"It can't be. Follow me."  
  
  
Stitch and Lilo were sitting on the hammock, not thinking of anything particular. The two screamed when a voice came from the shrubs.  
  
"It is me, it is we, it is I, it is us," said a voice with a southern drawl.  
  
"Who said that? Are you a demon? Can you wait for me to get my camera?" Lilo said excitedly.  
  
"No, we're just two wayward experiments. And no, a demon would be far less sarcastic and piggish than he is," a feminine but strong voice said. Then an aquarium creature and a creature that looked exactly like Stitch in dog form but with teal fur and HUGE ears came out. Both wore black collars.  
  
"600!" Stitch cried. He leapt from the hammock and dashed over to the big eared creature. The two embraced in a hug. 625 cleared his throat and Stitch turned to his closer-in-age sarcasm sack. The two smiled and shook paws.  
  
"Stitch? Do you know these crazy things?" Lilo asked.  
  
"They were two other experiments that Jumba made. This is 625 and this is 600," he explained.  
  
"Genius, overachiever, and proud of it," 625 said pointing to himself. 600 rolled her eyes.   
  
"Give him a sandwich and he'll shut up for 10 seconds," 600 whispered to Lilo.  
  
  
  
The four settled down at the table in the kitchen. 625 was eating a sandwich (he'd been having serious withdrawals) and 600, Lilo, and Stitch had glasses of some kind of punch.  
  
"It's great to see you guys again. Although you do look terrible and smell like rotten fruit. What happened, you slept in a crate of cherries?" Stitch asked his compatriots with a small laugh.  
  
"Something like that," 600 told him.  
  
"We sure didn't ride here first class on no zebra," 625 said with a mouthful of sandwich. At that point, Nani, Jumba, and Pleakley came into the kitchen. Nani saw the experiments and put her hand to her head.  
  
"Aye aye aye. Lilo, are you going to invite every animal within a 5 mile radius of Hawaii into our home?"  
  
"No, just the aliens and anything hurt," Lilo said seriously. Jumba stared at the two new aliens.  
  
"625, 600! You're alive!" He exclaimed. He was glad to see even 625.   
  
"Hello Jumba, it's been a while!" 600 said.  
  
"We thought you'd gotten life in prison and were becoming more then friends with some other male prisoner. I guess I was right about everything except the prison and prisoner parts," 625 said with a look at Pleakley.  
  
"Don't even think that! We're both completely straight!" The one eyed alien said.  
  
The three experiments laughed hysterically. Both Jumba and Pleakley looked offended.  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued... 


	3. Parting of the Ways

"Hm. Streets of Hawaii, streets of Turo. I can see the similarities," 600 said.  
  
"Yeah, despite the absence of hovercrafts, aliens, riots, and about a hundred other things," 625 added with a bite of a sandwich.   
  
Stitch and Lilo were taking the two experiments on a tour through the town that they had gone through on that first day together.  
  
"So any ideas for families?" Lilo asked the two. Both shook their heads. They wanted to be sure the person they were the right ones.   
  
As they headed down past the hula class building, the young women who danced with the little girls walked down the road. They had just come from hula lessons and their outfits were in duffel bags that dangled at their sides. 625 looked at them.  
  
"So, you guys are hula dancers?" he asked. The girl with long, straight, raven black hair looked at him.  
  
"No, we're enchanted forest elves. Give us some gold and we'll give you blessings of shiny things from our stash," she said sarcastically. She didn't seem to think the talking creatures were weird, although the other girls backed away with wide eyes and left quickly.   
  
"You don't have to be sarcastic!" 600 told the girl.  
  
"I'll always be sarcastic. Such is the way of the world," the girl said with fake drama. 625 smiled and looked at Stitch and 600. He told them in alien that he'd be back soon and to head on. He wanted to talk to this girl who was like a human version of himself. With a smile, they did and left the two together in conversation.   
  
  
It wasn't the same not having a comment inserted between everything they said, but the three got on OK without 625. As the sun set, they sat on the beach. 600 breathed in slowly, then let it out. She had never seen anything like the ocean. Even to Stitch it was like seeing it for the first time on days like these as the sun set beyond the horizon. He sat beside 600.  
  
"How do you think 625s doing?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, terrible. My legs have fallen off and I lost my sandwich," said a familiar voice from behind. 600 and Stitch spun around to see 625, who waved and chewed a sandwich. He nodded behind him, to where the girl from earlier was sitting. 625 grinned.  
  
"Her name is Kara. For the first time in my life, I haven't been the last to get something."  
  
For about three seconds, Stitch and 600 stared. Then they cheered.  
  
"Congratulations 625!"  
  
"You're not a total loser, gopher-boy!" 600 agreed. 625 grinned at the two.  
  
"I have a real name now," 625 told them.  
  
"What? Mumbly Joe?" 600 asked.  
  
"No. I'm Osvaldo."  
  
"That's moronic!" 600 said.  
  
"I know. So call me Ozzy,"625 told her. He smiled and walked over to Kara. They said something to each other and grinned. Both of the other experiments' jaws dropped as their friend allowed himself to be picked up. 625 had always hated being picked up.  
  
"Why's he doing that?" 600 mumbled almost to herself.  
  
"I guess he really trusts that girl. He's got his ohana now," Stitch answered. 600 watched the little aqua-furred creature that she'd hated and yet loved. Now Experiment 600 felt like she had no one but her brains, her books, and her memories.  
  
  
to be continued...  
  
Yeah, I know this was a short chapter. Weren't expecting 600 to be last in line for a family, where you? 


	4. The Darkest Hour is Just Before Dawn

Three thirty in the morning   
Not a soul insight   
The city's lookin' like a ghost town   
On a moonless summer night   
Raindrops on the windshield   
There's a storm moving in   
He's headin' back from somewhere   
That he never should have been   
And the thunder rolls   
And the thunder rolls   
  
Every light is burnin'   
In a house across town   
She's pacin' by the telephone   
In her faded flannel gown   
Askin' for miracle   
Hopin' she's not right   
Prayin' it's the weather   
That's kept him out all night   
And the thunder rolls   
And the thunder rolls   
  
Garth Brooks, The Thunder Rolls (credit to Kawaii Spinel Queen of Evil, Garth Brooks, and everyone who used these little song pieces for emphasis in their fics. Nothing about cheating in my fic, but the thunder went along with it.)  
  
  
  
  
600 sat in the living room of the Pelekai's living room. Only the lamp was lit beside her as she read some books. She had began reading at 9:00 that night and had been turning to books for comfort. She was halfway through Lord of the Rings when the clock struck 3:00 in the morning. 600 book-marked her page and set the book down beside her on the table. She missed 625, or Ozzy as he was now called.   
  
It still felt strange to call him that. In her mind, he was still 625. He was now down the road, with Kara, with his ohana. 600 felt a pang of loneliness. Back on Turo, she'd turned to Jumba's books for comfort. But it had become apparent around midnight when she had read the same sentence over and over that books weren't helping.  
  
Turo and Jumba's lab. Had they torn the lab down? Had any of the other experiments made it? What planet where they on now? Or will they still drifting through space? 600 sighed and put her head in her paws. She wanted to be back in the lab that was her home.   
  
She clicked off the light and walked out the dog-door. The faintest streaks of green and pink were appearing in the sky. 600 was going to take a walk to clear her head and remember the days on Turo when she'd stood outside at dawn to watch the stars fade and the sun rise.  
  
The morning air was still, but the creature's sensitive ears could still hear the sounds of waking birds and the splash of the waves down on the beach. It was a peaceful time that helped ease the sadness inside her heart.  
  
This morning was strange. The sky wasn't getting lighter but the stars had gone out. Thick blackness rolled over the land and the smell of fresh water filled the air.  
  
"Rain," 600 told herself.  
  
As soon as she'd uttered that one syllable, a fat raindrop crashed down on her head. Then two landed beside her. Then five spread around. Before she knew it, the rain was pouring down and the thunder rumbled across the sky.   
  
Suddenly, a clap of lightning lit the sky for a split second. 600 screeched and went dashing across the blacktop road on all fours. She needed to find shelter. Another flash of lightning lit the sky. Only forest was on both sides of 600.  
  
Finally, a dark shape told her of a house with a porch. It was perfect. 600 dove under the steps just as lightning and thunder shook the land again.   
  
600 grimaced. She had always hated big storms. For one thing, the thunder made her ears feel like they were on fire if it was loud enough. Now she huddled into a ball for warmth and tried to block the sound.  
  
"Things can't get any worse," she muttered. Suddenly, a gush of water splattered her through the sides of the porch. 600 shook and sighed. "I stand corrected. It's like I've always said. 'Question fate and it'll slap you in the face.' Wait, I never said that. I meant to say that," she told herself again.  
  
The thunder rekindled another memory. Several years ago, Ozzy/625 had known 600's weakness with storms. To pay her back for tying him over the ant colony, he locked her in the observatory. Every flash of lighting and roll of thunder was intensified. That had seemed like a bad memory, but now it was a good one for 600.   
  
A tear rolled down her dark teal fur. She missed Ozzy, the lab, Jumba, the other experiments, and her old life. It was so hard to believe that that part of her life was over now. Earth was her new home.   
  
It may have been more happy if she had a family like Stitch and Ozzy. But who would she wind up with? Was it someone with who she could relate to, like Ozzy and Kara? Or was it going to be Dingbat Charlie?   
  
"I'll find out when it happens...if it does," 600 whispered to herself. She'd done a lot of talking to herself lately since Ozzy had gone and she'd had no one to talk too.  
  
Cold, wet, and lonely. That was how 600 was when she was able to ignore the lightning and thunder and fall into black, dreamless sleep.  
  
If you had looked under that porch, you'd have seen a dark teal bundle of fur with two huge ears, shivering in the dark.   
  
And above her, the thunder rolled.  
  
  
short chapter again. The next will hopefully be longer! Anyone who wants a piccy of 600 can email me at the address thats on my lookup page. 


	5. Meeting Aba

Here I am  
This is me  
There's no where else on earth I'd rather be  
Here I am  
Just me and you  
tonight we'll make our dreams come true  
  
it's a new world  
it's a new start  
it's alive with the beating of young hearts  
it's a new day  
it's a new plan  
I've been waiting for you  
here I am   
  
here we are  
we've just begun  
and after all this time our time has come  
here we are  
still going strong  
right here in the place where we belong  
  
it's a new world  
it's a new start  
it's alive with the beating of young hearts  
it's a new day  
it's a new plan  
I've been waiting for you  
here I am   
(Bryan Adams. I love the Spirit and L&S soundtracks.)  
  
  
  
Like she'd awoke that morning in the banana crate, 600 didn't open her eyes. But she could hear voices. Strange smells were in the air. One was of books. Books! 600 leapt up. She found that she was lying on a huge chair. Around her were shelves and shelves of books. She hopped off of the chair and began to sniff the air and tilt her head to catch every sound with her now fanned ears.  
  
"Come here, she's awake," a voice whispered in a vain attempt to get by 600s sharp hearing. The experiment turned to see a human, a black girl about 12 years old. The girl had pale blue rimmed glassed on. 600 growled and her hackles bristled.  
  
"Calm down. We're the ones who brought you here," the girl said.  
  
"Where is 'here'? And who is 'we,'" 600 asked.  
  
"This is my family's library. We found you under the stairs. I'm Aba Bluestone. Who are you?"   
  
"I am Experiment 600," the teal furred creature replied. She wouldn't tell this human anything else.   
  
At that moment, a woman who looked a lot like Aba came in. 600 didn't have to think twice before realizing that this was the girl's mother.   
  
"You're awake," the woman said in a voice that was gentle and slightly calming to 600.  
  
"So I am. So I am," 600 told them. Then she walked over into a corner and scrunched into a shadow emitted by a shelf. She was wondering why they'd taken her in, and if they'd let her leave.   
  
  
Late in the afternoon, Aba came walking over to 600 with something in her hands. The creature turned her back to the girl until she heard footsteps walking away. Slowly, 600 turned back around to see two bowls on the floor. One was filled with some kind of meat cut into strips and a slice of bread. Another was filled with water that had several cubes of ice in it. 600 didn't eat even though she was starving. That food probably was poisoned or drugged or filled with ground glass.   
  
She leaned down and sniffed each bowl. She didn't smell any foreign substances in it. 600s brain told her to leave it alone even if she couldn't smell anything. Her stomach said what Ozzy's always had told him-to go ahead and eat. For once, 600 silenced her brain and dug in.  
  
Later, Aba came back again for the empty bowls. 600s back was turned but she looked behind her with one eye. She had loved the food and hadn't gone blind from it. Was it possible that these humans weren't bad at all?   
  
For two more days, this went on. People came in and thought that it was some kind of dog in the dark corner. 600 hid in the corner and Aba brought food 3 times a day. She would say something to 600, and each time the dark aqua critter would look at her more. Finally, she stopped putting her back to the girl all together.  
  
On the second night, Experiment 600 gathered her courage and left the corner. The library was dark, but 600 followed the human scents to a flight of stairs. She climbed them slowly and found a long hall with a lit door at the end. Slowly, she padded down the hallway and peeked inside Aba's room.  
  
The ceiling was slanted like an attic. Books taken from downstairs were lying on shelves. A telescope was positioned at the window, staring at the moon and a small table adorned with things you'd find in a school laboratory was at the wall. 600 was impressed. This human obviously loved learning as much as much as she did. And despite all of that, a TV rigged with an X-Box was there, taking away any ideas that Aba was a nerd. 600 looked over to where a single white bed sat. On it's royal blue cover, Aba sat. She was reading "The Lovely Bones."   
  
"I hate that story," 600 commented.  
  
"Me too," Aba answered. She didn't even seem to think it was weird to suddenly find the creature that had mistrusted her for two days now sitting at the foot of the bed.  
  
"It's too depressing. Chronicles of Narnia is good though," 600 said.  
  
"I hate Aslan," Aba replied.  
  
"Me too." Aba smiled and put her book down.  
  
"Where did you come from, 600?" she asked.  
  
600 paused for a minute and then walked over to the telescope that was pointing at the night sky. She took a second to figure out the date and then tilted it several angles. She put her eye too the lens and twisted the knobs. Then she stepped back and pointed to the viewing piece. Aba looked in.  
  
"See that really faint light between those two stars? That's Turo. My creator was arrested. He and one of his experiments are on this planet too. I hope more of them made it," 600 explained with a sigh. Aba didn't know what to say, so she didn't say anything. After a long silence, she turned to 600.  
  
"Where have you been living?"  
  
"With friends," 600 answered.   
  
"Do you mean that house down the street that has that weird little blue thing? He goes through our garbage sometimes."  
  
"That's Stitch," 600 confirmed with a smile. "He found a home a long time ago. Now I'm hoping to find one of my own."   
  
"Did you ever consider that maybe you just did?"  
  
600 looked at the girl. It was true. She had so much in common with this girl and even her mother seemed nice. She really did like the Bluestones. She nodded slowly and then more firmly.  
  
"Yes, and I really do think it's a good idea."  
  
"That's great! Do you want a name?" Aba asked.  
  
"I have a name. I'm Experiment six-hund...oh. You meant a name," 600 said.  
  
"How about Estelle? It means universal," Aba suggested.  
  
600 said the name under her breath several times. She liked the sound and it's meaning. Then she smiled and looked out the window. Tomorrow, she'd go down that blacktop path to Stitch, Jumba, Nani, Lilo, and especially Ozzy. She had to visit him. She had something important to tell him that she'd been feeling for years.  
  
  
  
  
I know, the name I picked for the family is dumb. It was spur of the moment. 


	6. Opposites Attract

Gonna kick off my shoes  
And run in bare feet  
Where the grass and the dirt and the gravel all meet  
Goin' back to the well gonna visit old friends  
And feed my soul where the blacktop ends  
  
I'm lookin' down the barrel of Friday night  
Ridin' on a river of freeway lights  
Goodbye city I'm country bound  
'Til Monday rolls around  
  
Gonna kick off my shoes  
And run in bare feet  
Where the grass and the dirt and the gravel all meet  
Goin' back to the well gonna visit old friends  
And feed my soul where the blacktop ends  
  
  
  
  
Aba could barely keep up with Expiriment 600, now known as Estelle, as she ran down the blacktop road towards the Pelekai house. It seemed like an eternity since she'd last seen her family.   
  
Family. That word was strange to her. Aba and her mother were family, but so were Jumba and his expiriments. Estelle brushed the thought off since it didn't really matter. All she knew was that she was going to see them.  
  
She came to a skidding halt in front of the house. A famillar blue face peeked out of the window and then vanished. A second later, Stitch had burst from the dog-door and the two were locked together in an embrace of greeting. They didn't notice Jumba and Lilo come out after Stitch.  
  
"600! Where were you?" Lilo asked.  
  
"Let me guess, a journey to the Lost Land of Gold?" A famillar voice answered Jumba's question. Estelle turned and saw Ozzy standing there with a sandwich in his hand and Kara behind him. His black collar had been removed, seeing as he no longer belonged to Jumba.  
  
"Thought I was gone for good, didn't you?" He asked. Estelle lunged at him and had him locked against her in a hug. When he made several gagging sounds, she finally let him go.  
  
Aba and Kara had been silently watching the reunion. Now she went with everyone into the house and sat down in a chair. Estelle climbed onto her head and everyone sat down, their eyes on the two.  
  
"Listen close, my children, for we shall now hear a tale," Kara joked with a mystical look and weird, wavy hand-motions.  
  
15 minutes later  
  
"So, you've finally found your ohana?" Nani asked when the story was done. Estelle nodded.   
  
Jumba sighed and walked forward to her. He had a sad look in his eye. His creation understood and lowered her head. Jumba reached uder her large ears and found the snap that was easy only for him to get off. With a twisting hand motion, the leather strap fell off of Estelle's neck. She shook her head and smiled at Jumba. This was a bittersweet moment-it meant that Estelle didn't need the collar. She belonged to no one now. The two exchanged sad looks.   
  
The rest of the day was a lot happier. But it was mostly talking and eating, so I'll leave it out. That evening, Estelle and Ozzy sat on the beach together. They looked out at the sunset and the rolling waves. They looked at each other several times and each tried to find the right words.  
  
"Hey, a clam shell!" Ozzy said, reaching down and picking it up. He held it out to Estelle in an offering. She took it and their paws touched. The two creatures gazed into each other's eyes. They smiled and Estelle started to say three words to the aquarium creature sitting by her. But he knew, and he raised a paw.  
  
"Let's not ruin the moment by saying something we'll feel stupid for later. Let's just..." he ran behind a tree and came back with Lilo's record player that she'd let him borrow. Then he picked up a record and set it on the machine.  
  
"Were did you get that record?" Estelle asked suspicously.  
  
"Street vendor," Ozzy answered with a smile. The angry shouts of an old street vendor floated across the beach. Estelle stared at Ozzy, smiling right back.  
  
"You're very weird."  
  
The two laughed. It was hard to belive they'd came to earth not long ago in a crate of red bananas. Ozzy turned on the record and some music came on that they later recognized as Frank Sinatra. Ozzy stood up and held out a paw. Estelle took it and the two began to dance across the sand in a slow waltz. As the song ended, they leaned in together and exchanged a kiss. They were a weird match, but a good match. Definetly a good match.   
  
  
9 months later  
  
  
"Doc, you're sure this is safe?"  
  
"As safe is it will ever get, my annoying little friend," Jumba answered Ozzy.  
  
Estelle climbed onto the table in Jumba's new laboratory that had been attached to the Pelekai's house. Lying back-down on the table made her remember the days on Turo. Once again, she wondered if any of the other expiriments had escaped. She left those thoughts as Ozzy popped up beside the table. The two expiriments held paws. It was still hard to belive that Ozzy and Estelle had fallen so deeply in love. And even now, they acted kind of like they had in the beginning. Exchanging insults and annoying each other. But the love was always there.  
  
It had been hard at first with living in seperate houses. But the two spent as much time as they could together and that was a lot. Estelle was 5 months pregnant and had only a few weeks to go. She and Ozzy had been together for 4 months. Jumba had built all his expiriments reproductive systems to be quick. Find a mate and then mate quickly. But that didn't mean there wasn't love.  
  
Jumba's ultrasound machine was more advanced then any on earth. So Estelle's swollen stomach didn't need to be shaved. A clear picture appeared on the screen as Jumba ran the white piece (A/N: I have no idea what that thing is) over her.   
  
The picture showed a tiny white shape curled in a fetal position. It was hard to tell the exact color, but they could see it had Ozzy's ears. The ears were slightly longer thought, and they must have heard the ping of the sound waves. The put two paws over it's ears. Estelle smiled. It definetly had her great hearing.  
  
"Finally, someone in this family who didn't start out as a blob of goo in a machine," Ozzy said. The two looked on lovingly at their on-screen child.  
  
  
  
I know, I skipped a 


	7. The Road Ends In Paradise

Baby mine, don't you cry  
Baby mine, dry your eyes  
Rest your head close to my heart  
Never to part, baby of mine  
Little one when you play  
Don't you mind what you say  
Let those eyes sparkle and shine  
Never a tear, baby of mine  
If they knew sweet little you  
They'd end up loving you too  
All those same people who scold you  
What they'd give just for  
The right to hold you  
From your head to your toes  
You're not much, goodness knows  
But you're so precious to me  
Cute as can be, baby of mine  
(From Dumbo. That song is SO touching...man I love it. :)_ _ _  
  
  
  
  
  
Ozzy was sitting at home, pondering the mysteries of the universe.  
  
"I wonder if you took the bacon out of BLT and put in ham, you'd get a HLT," he said aloud to himself as he stared at a sandwich. Suddenly, Kara burst in.  
  
"Ozzy! Come quick!"  
  
"What happened! Did they finally use my idea for a peanut butter and egg salad sandwich?" Ozzy said excitedly.  
  
"Thankfully, no. Estelle's having the baby," Kara answered.   
  
"Oh, is that all?" Ozzy answered. In 3 seconds, his brain registered what had happened and he leapt up. He ran outside and hopped into the car. He would have tried to drive it himself if Kara hadn't gotten their soon enough.  
  
When they got to the house, he raced up the porch and through the door, knocking Stitch down.  
  
"Where is she? Is she OK? Has it been born yet? Should I boil some water? WHY DO I NEED TO SCREAM?!"  
  
Stitch slapped him across the face. Ozzy drew in a deep breath.  
  
"I needed that."  
  
"Definitely," Stitch agreed.  
  
The two, along with Kara, walked upstairs and found the door to one room closed. Voices came from inside.  
  
"Going in?" Stitch asked Ozzy. The aquarium critter remembered that show on the Discovery Channel he'd accidentally turned to, the one that showed a gazelle giving birth. He shuddered faintly.   
  
"No, I think...I'll...uh...stay out here. So I won't get in the way. That's it..."  
  
  
  
An hour later, they were still waiting.  
  
"This is taking too long! I need a sandwich to take my mind off of it," Ozzy said.  
  
"Oz, that baby will come out the second you leave. That always happens with birthing. It's one of those natural things. Beautiful in its way..." Kara told him as he went down the stairs, shrugging off what she'd said.  
  
Just as he was putting the top slice of bread on a sandwich made with weird alien spread, he heard cheering from upstairs. Ozzy went dashing upstairs as fast as his legs would carry him. He knocked several chairs over and didn't care. Upstairs, they must have heard the crashes because Kara was holding the door open.  
  
Ozzy saw his mate lying in her bed, which just happened to be an old banana crate that Aba had found in the forest not long before she'd met Estelle. She was holding something in a light yellow blanket.   
  
"About time you showed up, Gopher Boy," she told him with a smile.  
  
"Will it work to say that I've been out inoculating orphans overseas?"   
  
"No. It doesn't matter now. Come see our new daughter," Estelle said.  
  
Ozzy walked over slowly, not knowing what to expect. What he saw was a tiny white baby in the yellow blankets. Her eyes were closed at the moment. Across her white fur, there were pink zigzags and spots. Her stomach was also pale pink. Her body looked exactly like her mother's who looked like Stitch. Her ears were like Stitch's and although Ozzy couldn't see it, her tail was that of a fox's. Her eyes were catlike too but Ozzy couldn't see that either. All he could see was his new daughter. She was beautiful as the light streamed through a window, making her white fur shine like snow and her ears shine pink. But one thing disappointed him.  
  
"I guess she doesn't have anything that takes after me," Ozzy said.  
  
As soon as the words had left his mouth, the baby's eyes shot open. She looked around the room and focused on her father's sandwich. He had made the mistake of leaving it too close to the crib, just in the reach of the baby. She grabbed it and tried to eat it. But her baby teeth wouldn't get it down. Ozzy stared in disbelief.  
  
"She stole my sandwich!"  
  
"She must not have meant it. I mean, she's only ten minutes old," Estelle told him. The baby's eyes flickered ever so slightly. It almost was the look that people get when their thinking of a comeback or insult. Or maybe it was nothing. Time would tell.  
  
Ozzy quickly forgot about the sandwich and joined Estelle in looking at their new daughter. It had been a long road from planet Turo, but it had ended now. They had found happiness. Experiments 600 and 625, Estelle and Ozzy, and now Mom and Dad.  
  
THE END   
  
Wa'n that nice? :) I'll probably have a sequel to this but not right away. As for the baby's name, you'll have to read the sequel to find out. Mostly because I haven't thought of one yet. I know, I kinda broke my promise about more Kara and Aba. But it's hard to use all the characters. Oh well. Hope you liked the story! 


End file.
